The Tale of Samuel Bellhop
by TheLonelyMan
Summary: An original Twilight Zone story. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

BEGIN

NARRATOR: "Everyone wants to be successful. Just ask Samuel Bellhop. He's a lawyer-a man who fights for justice every day. He has money, respect, and talent. But he has a secret. A secret that can only be revealed in the Twilight Zone."

(The camera shifts to the interior of a well-furnished house. Inside, a man is getting dressed for the day.)

(A phone rings by his side.)

Samuel: Hello?

Voice: Congrats on winning that case, Sammy. You did a fine job.

Samuel: Save the thanks for tonight, Jim. I have five more waiting at my desk, plus three trials.

Jim: Alright, buddy. Usual place at 6? I'll buy.

Samuel: Sounds good, Jim. See you then.

(He hangs up.)

(Samuel heads downstairs to his front door, coffee cup in hand. Suddenly, he spots someone outside. It's Jackson Dearly, an old and somewhat disturbed veteran who views Samuel with a bit of disgust.)

(Samuel opens the door.): Mr. Dearly, for the last time, I did not steal your lawn mower. Please stop asking me.

Dearly: Don't play your lawyer games with me, you blonde bastard! I know you stole it, and I'm gonna prove it!

Samuel: Do I need to call the retirement home again?

(Without saying a word, Dearly shambles off.)

(Samuel is gathering his things when he hears a faint rumble under his feet. He heads downstairs to the basement, eventually tracking the noise to an old door. He tries to open it, but the thing is rusted shut.)

(He gives up and walks out the door.)


	2. Chapter 2

BEGIN

(Samuel returns home after a long day at work. He starts surfing the Web on his computer when something occurs to him. Out of curiosity, he decides to look up his house. Nothing stands out, but when he types in "Bellhop", a news article appears. The headline is "Young Boy Reported Missing, Police Have No Leads". It's dated 1997, when Samuel was only about 12 or 13.)

(According to the article, the boy, George Bellhop, disappeared while looking after his younger brother. The police had investigated, but the case was soon closed with no leads, evidence, or even a working theory as to what happened. The only thing of note was strange noises coming from the house's boiler room. One of the officers was quoted saying it reminded him of a wild animal, but not one he'd ever heard.)

(All this is news to Samuel. He doesn't remember ever having an older brother. If so, then why did his parents not mention him before they died?)

(He decides to check every room in the house for signs of George. The attic is empty, as are the bedrooms. But while searching his late father's desk, he finds an old book. It has no title and the pages are dusty. When he tries to read it, he finds that most of its contents are too faded to make out. Nevertheless, he copies out what he can and pays a visit to a local expert.)

Expert: I recognize this book. I believe it's some kind of tome that allows any reader, even a child, to cast simple spells. Unfortunately, I doubt it would still work after all these years. And this section you wrote out is quite interesting. Some sort of transformation magic, perhaps?

(Satisfied, Samuel goes back home and hits the door with a stick. He repeats the process for the next couple of nights until he can hear some sort of breathing opposite the door. Something is behind there and it has become curious about what has been making so much noise.)

Samuel: Who or what are you?

(The strange creature lets out a low whine. Samuel figures he has to ask the obvious question.)

Samuel: George?

(The creature begins tapping the door. Samuel realizes that it must be George.)

Samuel: George, I don't know who did this to you, but I swear I'll find a way to change you back.


	3. Chapter 3

BEGIN

(Samuel spends the next week running back and forth between his basement and car, gathering up anything he can find that might help him reverse the spell. He goes back to the expert, and learns that the curse his brother is under can be reversed, but only if he can recite it without pausing once.)

(One night, Samuel makes his final preparations. He lights some candles, paints a mark on the door, and begins reciting the spell. As he does, strange memories begin to flood back. He seems to know exactly what to say, almost as if he did it once before...)

(Just as the final word is about to be said, a knock on the door interrupts Samuel. Mr. Dearly has been watching him all this time, and he thinks Samuel is conducting some sort of Satanic ritual sacrifice.)

Dearly: I knew it, I knew it! Hope you enjoy the hoosegow, criminal! Maybe even the chair!

(Dearly breaks down the door and enters brandishing a shotgun. Samuel runs upstairs and confronts him, but Dearly strikes him in the face and chains him to the stair railing. He then heads downstairs. Samuel can hear him blasting the chain off. The door opens. Silence.)

(Just then, a terrible scream can be heard.)

Dearly: Help me, help me!

(He tries to escape, but something stops him. After another terrible cry, silence returns once again.)

(Samuel picks the lock on his chain with a pen and runs downstairs. Dearly's dead body is laying in a pool of blood, with claw marks all across his back. His shotgun is still in his right hand.)

(In the shadows, the creature stares at Samuel. All he can see is the eyes, the blood red eyes.)

Samuel: I'm-I'm sorry, George. I know you're not responsible for what happened. You-you were just trying to protect yourself.

(The creature growls at him, and Samuel falls to his feet. The memories fall into place.)

Samuel: I remember that voice. All those years ago...I remember how you used it to get Mother's attention. Mother loved you so much more than she loved me. I was so jealous of how she could love someone more than me. I wanted to kill you, but I was afraid. Afraid they would suspect me. So I locked you down here. I turned you into that monster. And I did my best to forget you ever existed. But you had to remember. (He reaches for the shotgun.) I should have killed you. I was foolish to think they would catch me. But now I can fix my mistake. (He aims the gun.) After all, you're not my brother. You're not even real.

(He fires the gun, and George falls over. Samuel walks over to check the body, but to his horror, it's no longer there.)

(Just then, something bashes him on the head from behind. He falls down, dead.)

(A man, wearing only an old curtain around his torso, drags the body into the boiler room and closes the door.)

NARRATOR: "Samuel Bellhop had everything. A fine house, a good career, and a bright future. But his downfall was one mistake. A mistake he never would have repeated, if not for the Twilight Zone."

END


End file.
